


Baby Egg

by nately



Series: Little Things [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Don't You Just Love These Two?, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had to take care of an egg for a parenting project, what would you name it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Egg

“Hey Nathan~”  
  
“What?”   
  
“I'm pregnant.”   
  
“And I thought you were a scholar…” Nathan grumbles. “Where's the egg?”   
  
Warren shoves his arm down his pants and produces the egg. “Whoops, I just gave birth.”   
  
“...You kept the egg where???” Nathan screeches and snatches the egg from Warren, inspecting it. He looks up and frowns. “Dork…”   
  
“We gotta come up with a name for our baby girl.” Warren grins.   
  
Nathan rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You do it.”   
  
“Why me?”   
  
“Because I don't care.”   
  
Warren hold his chest in a feigned horror style and gasps dramatically. “You don't care about our child??”   
  
“I do.”   
  
Warren smirks. “‘I do’ as in you care, or you accept my proposal?”   
  
“You didn't ask me to marry you.”   
  
“Well I did now.” Warren wiggles his eyebrows.   
  
Nathan fights the smile that makes the corner of his mouth twitch. “If we get married, you're wearing the gown.”   
  
“Why do I have to wear the dress??”   
  
“Because you're the wife. You gave birth, remember?”   
  
“But you're shorter and have a nice ass."   
  
Nathan furrows his eyebrows, but it doesn't stop the faint blush painting on his cheek. And it doesn't stop Warren from falling over in hysteria.   
  
“Haha! You look so cute when you're pouting!! Ahaha!” Warren bellows.   
  
“I wasn't pouting!! And I'm not cute!!” Nathan growls. “I want a divorce.”   
  
Now it's Warren turn to pout. "Already??"   
  
Nathan ignores Warren and stares at the egg. "Y'know, we could cook this..."   
  
Warren's eyes go wide. "NOO!! NOT LITTLE...Susie?"   
  
"Still don't have a name, huh?" Nathan muses before staring intently at the egg. "Let's...call her Kate."   
  
Warren's expression slowly dissipates, remembering what happened a few weeks ago..on top of the girls dorm rooftop.   
  
"Yeah...let's name her Kate."

**Author's Note:**

> Such a terrible story, I know. I've just been in the fluffy mood, and wanted to write something sweet but a bit angsty.
> 
> God bless you, Kate. We all love you! ♡


End file.
